a final goodbye
by manic the hedgehog
Summary: a what if story... what if Sakura and Naruto couldnt get to Sasuke before Orochimaru had time to take over sasukes body what if sasuke died... a short story with a letter from Sakura to her two friends... rated T to be safe. SasuNaru only hand holding.


Hey,

Hey,

It's funny how you find your self writing these sorts of things after a while isn't it? I really miss you I didn't realise how much I would miss you until you where gone its funny. When we where told you where gone I laughed like a little school girl but in the end it was Naruto with out his goofy smile that told us it was true, he had gone looking for you and was gone for a good three years by the time we found you it was too late Orochimaru had had his way with you and had used your body gaining all your powers by the time we got there you where long dead, Naruto let all of his rage go and killed Orochimaru he cried the whole time. after he broke down completely we all told him he was saving you by doing what he did but it didn't help he hardly spoke to anyone. At your funeral we all cried I sobbed into Lee's chest he held me close we are together now. Unlike me, Naruto stood there with his head held high tears streaming all the time, as his best friend we asked him to do the speech it was then that he broke down completely and told us about how you had both been together, it seemed so surreal no one really paid attention to it. After the funeral Naruto only closed off more we tried to help him and it would have been funny if you where here seeing him, he became like Kakashi sensei standing praying at your grave for hours every day. what really surprised us was when Itachi showed up on seeing your grave he completely broke down and in the despite the rain sat on the ground and prayed for hours the next day when we returned he was gone but there had been something added to your head stone it now read 'here lies Sasuke Uchiha dearly missed team mate, friend, lover and student. 23rd July 1990 until -' we didn't know your date of death, and Naruto wouldn't allow us to put it on the stone anyway saying it would hurt to know how long Orochimaru ran around in your body, though Itachi had messily added obviously scratched with a kunai 'and brother' the council and several others wanted the marks to be filled in Naruto wouldn't allow it, and so it was left. We all managed to talk Naruto into coming out with us one night it was the we noticed the strange simple things that where changing about him, he had lost so much weight, he hardly spoke at all that night and when we ate he only ate 1 bowl of ramen rather than his usual 12 it really hit us how much you meant to him, that night none of us really thought it would be one of the last we would see him… three days later the whole village was woken by a scream coming from the hockage mountain we all rushed to see what it was, and there on the head of the fourth hockage lay Naruto's body. He had killed himself beside him lay a note even in death he was apologising he was saying sorry to everyone he told us how he couldn't cope with the grief any more and that something a villager had said had been the final straw, he couldn't go on living like this anymore. Tsunade called a village meeting that afternoon and told everyone, the cheers where far drowned out buy the sobs of grief from the villagers, it disgusted me that they seemed to care then once the hockage was gone their sad faces turned to smiles. We held your funeral a few days later there wasn't many people showed up just what was left of the rookie nine, and team gai, the sand siblings Kakashi, Iruka, jaraiah, the people from the ramen stand and shisune and Tsunade of course, we lay him to rest beside you his head stone was simple 'here lies Naruto Uzumaki dearly missed friend, team mate, student. 10th October 1990 until -' Neji who had discovered he had a knack for engraving placed a small plaque between the two stones simply reading 'lovers reunited… RIP' we decided not to put your dates of death on the stones and leave it as it was. I miss you both and I really wish you where going to be here for the birth of mine and lee's first child though he or she will always know their uncle Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura finished the letter and smiled softly to her self her hand lying on her swollen stomach, she turned with a soft smile as Lee walked in giving a slight nod telling him she was ready to go before he even had time to ask. The two walked through the village and to the grave sight where Sakura kneeled down and prayed before two graves those of her team mates Sasuke and Naruto, Lee had said his prayer and stood up again he allowed a small frown to grace his now much more mature features as Sakura pulled out the small scroll and placed it amongst the flowers that where around the two graves.

"I wrote them a letter I know they wont read it but I felt the need" she explained Lee nodded accepting the small explanation, she stood up and sent one last small smile before walking away hand in hand with lee for another day.

4 years later.

Sakura still followed the same routine as she had four years previously, only this time she had a small child with her a one who always knelt beside her mommy and felt the need to say out loud "hello uncle Sasuke and Naruto" it bemused Sakura that she always smile immediately after almost as if she had received a reply. but she never questioned it this time was different though when her small child said her words Sakura was sure she heard two voices reply "and hello to you too spring (that's her name)" Sakura jumped up and looked around frantically,

"What?" she asked slightly freaked out, this time she heard a giggle her eyes widened as before her eyes Sasuke and Naruto appeared they looked exactly as she remembered, only their clothes where white the two boys had their hands intertwined and they both smiled at Sakura who looked even more scared.

"Don't be afraid Sakura we only came to say hello and thanks for the letter we read it. It was beautiful" Naruto said as Sasuke glanced at his own head stone at the clumsily engraved words written by his brother then he looked back to Sakura.

"Is this real?" she whispered, as if she where afraid that if she spoke properly it would cause it to stop the two boys nodded.

"Can I?" she held out her fingers as if to touch them but the two boys shook their heads

"We are only apparitions Sakura" Naruto said, Sakura smiled and nodded. She was about to say something when the two boys looked upwards

"We have to go times up" Naruto said quietly, Sasuke nodded slightly. Sakura nodded and smiled a tear running down her cheek.

"I had always wondered if you two where happy now and I have my answer" She sobbed, Sasuke and Naruto stood up and walked over to her wrapping her into a hug between them she gasped as a strange feeling washed over her, but as soon as it came it was gone, and the two boys had pulled back. they waved and began to disappear at that moment Ino and the others showed, up they all stood there with their mouths hanging open at the sight of the two boys and the white sparkles surrounding them they all dispersed and they two where gone.

"What was that?" Ino asked quietly.

"I'm not sure" Sakura replied.

"The looked happy" Tsunade said quietly, a tear running down her cheek

"They got my letter" Sakura said, everyone smiled at that because at the end of the letter they had each written something to the boys just a sentence or two about how they missed them, and where happy to know that what they had written was known well by their two best friends that where long gone.

Fin


End file.
